Nanashi
Nanashi is wandering mage from Balsam Town, who wanders around Fiore in search for adventure, means to protect and perhaps a new meaning in life. With his sword in hand he searches for something, something worth fighting for. Appearance Nanashi is a rather young man with a slim but strong physique. He has brown eyes and long black hair which he made a small pony tail with. He wears a black v-necked shirt which has white stripes on it's neck and a black/straw coloured jacket on top of it. He wears a black hakama and sandals. Nanashi also carries a katana with him which he had been using for a while. Nanashi has two scars on his face. One going down perpendicularly from his right eye and one going horizontally from his left cheek. Personality Nanashi has one and only principle, freedom. He hates people who take other people's freedom and won't show any mercy to them. He's a nice person but he shows his nice side to the people who are dear to him. He does what ever he feels like and doesn't really care about the results, he only enjoys the moment. Unlike what he loooks like, he is quite talktive when he finds a good talking partner and likes to debate on philosophical topics. Eating a lot is another policy of Nanashi. He believes that one should eat all he can because he can never know when he will battle and when he will die, so he tries to eat all he can and pack up energy. He also enjoys drinking alcohol and getting drunk from time to time, it helps him forget about the past. Nanashi came to dislike the Magic Council because he couldn't just like their way of preserving the peace and their policies. He also hates weaklings who do nothing to improve themselves. Nanashi believes that the path to victory is gained through hard work and even the weak can accomplish things if they work hard. Nanashi doesn't quite like boasting and he usually dislikes people who boast a lot, he preffers seeing their talents rather than hearing about them all the time. Being controlled is something that Nanashi hates the most. It restricts him from being completely free and that is something he will not accept no matter what. Likes *Freedom *Eating *Sake *Enjoying Life Dislikes *Magic Council *Weaklings who don't try to improve *People who try to control him *People who boast a lot Dreams To explore the world while searching the meaning of life and perhaps find something worth protecting, something worth fighting for. Statistics *'Total: '''20 SP *'Strength: '5 SP *'Speed: '4 SP *'Accuracy: '5 SP *'Stamina: '3 SP *'Intelligence: '''3 SP History Nanashi was born in Balsam Town. He had no idea what his parents looked like because he was abandoned by them. He was raised in an orphanage and at the age of 12, he decided to run away because he was sick of the rules and the idea of being bound to a stupid place. He wanted to be free and run as wild as he could. But when he escaped, he realised that being free wasn't something easy. Not to depend on anyone else would require you to take care of yourself. After managing for a while, he decided to join the army to at least make things a bit easier for himself. He learned a bit of fire magic in the army and got stronger by training every day. He also got his sword from the army. The price he paid for being a part of the army was more than he had anticipated. He was able to live thanks to serving the army but the jobs he did and pretty much everything else in the army was against his principles. He and many more were being used like nothing more than mere pawns, as if they were tools for doing the dirty jobs of the higher ups. He had fought many battles, killed many but for the sake of who? Why was he doing all this for? What was the purpose of his actions? A normal soldier wouldn't judge the job he was doing but Nanashi wasn't quite like that. The final event that made him quit the army was when a young group of completely innocent mages were executed for something that they didn't do. Seeing this horrible sight, the swordsman could do nothing but watch. The next day, he quit the army and set out for a joureny. A journey in which he aimed to find something that shined bright with the light of hope, something worth protecting. Something worth fighting for. Weapon Nanashi's katana that he had been using for years. It's still has the sharpness it had when Nanashi started using it. It has a red grip and the the blade is made from blue-ish steel that still shines bright. The scabbard is made from dark wood and doesn't really have any designs on it. Category:Characters Category:Wanderers